PBA 080a
8:36:58 PM Basement Cat: Bellami leads Wynn back to her room! It's got a lot of Tarak's stuff in it. 8:38:02 PM Wynn: So. Marriage. 8:38:49 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: Yes. What do you think? 8:39:19 PM Wynn: What made you change your mind? 8:39:45 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: ... he's impossible not to like. Surely you've noticed. 8:40:19 PM *** Wynn smirks. "I doubt that's popular opinion, but ok." *** 8:40:43 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: Why wouldn't it be? 8:41:37 PM Wynn: Well, he tries to make people think he's an asshole. 8:42:18 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: He's always been kind to me. 8:43:29 PM | Edited 8:43:35 PM Wynn: Your arrangement... it was to get you pregnant, then he'd step out of the picture, right? That he'd take the child to a good home if you died before the curse was broken? 8:44:28 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: Yes. ... but he needs me. 8:45:30 PM Wynn: Why? 8:46:14 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: Since he stopped drinking, he... has nightmares. 8:46:32 PM *** Wynn frowns. *** 8:47:13 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: I don't know what they're about, but they're... bad. 8:47:56 PM *** Wynn nods. "I can imagine." *** 8:48:44 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: It seems to help that I'm there. 8:50:02 PM Wynn: (sorry was trying to refresh my memory of what wynn and tarak have discussed) 8:50:32 PM Wynn: So why did you come to me instead of talking to him? 8:51:03 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: I'm not as familiar with your order as I should be. I've read a lot, of course. But I was hoping fo advice. 8:51:59 PM Wynn: Well, he's not exactly a shining example of Cuthbertines. 8:53:20 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: ... why not? 8:54:07 PM Wynn: Doesn't see the point, I suppose. Point being, he's not going to be exactly like the textbooks say he should be. You should talk to him if you want to know something. 8:55:47 PM Wynn: He's been a lot more open to the idea of having ties since he first got here, but even that was only going to have five years to it. 8:56:00 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: I don't know if it's even allowed. 8:57:49 PM Wynn: I never took any vows of that nature. I am fairly certain it is not required. 9:00:51 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: What do you think? 9:01:38 PM Wynn: About Tarak? I don't know. We don't usually talk about that sort of thing. 9:05:55 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: ... do you think it would make things worse for him? 9:06:16 PM Wynn: Worse? 9:06:51 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: More difficult or unpleasant. 9:08:12 PM Wynn: I think it should be his decision to make. If you want to ask him, then ask him. I don't think you should keep the question from him out of some misplaced attempt to protect him from himself. 9:08:57 PM Wynn: That would be my advice. Whether I think he'll say yes or not... I can't say. 9:10:00 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: ... you're right. I'll have to think on it. 9:11:21 PM Wynn: Is there anything else I can help you with? 9:12:19 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: ... if you can do anything to help him with the nightmares... 9:12:56 PM Wynn: I can't even do anything about my own. 9:13:58 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: Then I'm glad you have someone with you when you wake up screaming. 9:17:36 PM *** Wynn blushes slightly. "If you do that for him, I'm grateful." *** 9:19:38 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: Well, I do have the advantage of only needing to rest for four hours a night. It helped when he was sick, especially. 9:21:52 PM Wynn: How are you getting along with Allys? 9:22:19 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: She makes withering remarks any time I'm in range to hear them. 9:23:41 PM *** Wynn frowns. *** 9:26:36 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: I don't know if I could ever convince her. 9:26:51 PM Wynn: What do you need to convince her of? 9:28:16 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: That I don't have any ill intent toward her brother. ... I care about him. 9:29:47 PM Wynn: It will come in time if at all. 9:32:26 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: I don't want to cause a rift between them, either. 9:32:52 PM Wynn: She only wants her brother to be happy. If you do that for him, then she'll accept it. 9:33:53 PM Basement Cat: Bellami: I am going to try to do that. 9:35:02 PM Wynn: Good luck. 9:36:57 PM Basement Cat: Bellami nods. "... thank you for your help." 9:37:15 PM Wynn: You're welcome. And I'm sorry again about earlier. 9:37:42 PM Basement Cat: She shrugs. "It was a stressful moment." 9:37:48 PM Basement Cat: She curtseys and heads out. 9:38:18 PM *** Wynn too because she does not want to be awkwardly standing around in Bellami's bedroom. *** 9:38:36 PM Basement Cat: Or Tarak's. >.>